borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Hard Place/Transcript
Mission Lilith: "We need to punch through that gate somehow. Cassius is our only chance of saving Mordecai, AND retaking Sanctuary." Ellie: "Tritanium's chunky stuff, Lil. Gonna take one helluva weapon, and what we got here ain't gonna cut it." Mordecai: "Yo, Lilith -- what about the Helios moonshot?" Lilith: "Yeah, that could work. Bandit, you lived on Helios for a while. Think we can get the moonshot cannon working?" Vaughn: "Oh yeah, totally! But just so you know, to get into Helios, you're gonna have to go through... The Burrows. Have fun! Don't die!" Lilith: "I don't love using Jack's weapons, but if it gets the job done, I can live with it." Vaughn: "Ohohoho, man! This is exciting! Surviving the Burrows is a bandit rite of passage! Y'know what? If you make it through, you can be my Vice-Warchief!" :(Entering the Dahl Abandon) Colonel Hector: "You actually brought an infected soldier back to camp? Man, I keep thinking you've mined the idiot shaft dry, then you go and strike a big ol' vein of dumbass." Lilith: "Rrgh. He'll get his soon enough. Focus on Helios." Cassius: "My hypothesis is that the Vault Key's exotic properties might be used to supercharge production of the gas. I will investigate further." Vaughn: "Alright, so these tunnels are sacred bandit territory. And I'm totally breaking the bandit code by telling you how to get in. But, anyone who could tell 'em is already dead! So, just bust down that electrified gate, and you're in! The sandworms definitely won't escape probably!" :(Approaching entrance to The Burrows) Vaughn: "Don't get eaten! Oh, and tell the sand worms I said: ''blqhngngnblaqaq. (chuckle) They'll know."'' :(Entering The Burrows) Cassius: "My hypothesis was correct. Hector is using your Vault Key to mass-produce the gas. Soon he will have enough to blanket all of Pandora to create his ''paradise. But everyone on Pandora will die in the process! He's really got our test tubes in a centrifuge."'' Tannis: "Oh, so you got that video I sent then? Waiting on the reply." Colonel Hector: "What the hell do you think you're doing? Aw, doesn't matter. I've already won. Here's how this ends: Me, presidin' over paradise. You? Twisting your mutated limbs into a knot and dying alone like a sad pretzel. Point, Hector." :(Approaching entrance to the Squirming Ruck camp) Brick: "Hell yeah! Eat knuckle, shrub!" Brick: "Yo, Slab! I heard Mordy was in danger, and you were wrecking face to help him! I'm in. Follow me!" Lilith: "Brick, you're here? I know we haven't always seen eye to eye..." Brick: "Yo, Lilith. I got bones with your leadership style. But as long as Mordy's in trouble I'm on the team! Nothing else to say." Lilith: "Then I'll leave you to it -- do what you do best, Brick." Brick: "Mordecai's been on my ass about getting a non-punching hobby, like gardening. Hahahahaha! But the jokes on him! 'Cause now, I get to do both." Brick: "I got a green thumb and four green knuckles! Let's go prune some shrubs!" Brick: "Saw some more shrub dudes up ahead. Nothing these weed whackers can't handle!" :(Clearing up the Hyperion's Grave) Brick: "Damn! Been awhile since we fought Hyperion, but you got no flab, Slab! Haha!" Brick: "More shrubs comin' at us! Let's mow 'em down!" :(Disabling shield generators) Brick: "Keep smashing!" Brick: "Yeah!" End of mission Brick: "Let's show these pricks whose planet this is!" Category:Transcripts